


Junior

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: AU, Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior's on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Headcanon of mine that Jack's mama's name is Annie, so instead of being Alma Junior, they'd name Junior Annie Jr. instead so it's after her Grandma :)

"Relax yourself a little, cowboy." Jack soothed his lover who was gripping both his hands with all his might.

"Can't..." Ennis grunted, face scrunched up in pain.

"Easy....." Jack whispered in his ear. "S'alright now. You're almost done."

"Hurts." Ennis grunted again.

"I know it, En. Hang in there okay? It's about over." 

"Gonna...Gonna wring your dick Jack...Fuckin...Twist..." Ennis huffed, his breathing becoming labored as a contraction built up.

"Shh s'alright..." Jack tried to soothe him, gently dabbing his face and forehead with a damp cloth. "Miss Emily's gon' be here any minute now. Then we'll get little little Junior on out of there."

"Ain't gon' wait..." Ennis groaned, squeezing Jack's hands tightly and letting out a long grunt of pain.

"Oh!...God, Jesus in heaven.... Alright....Lets do this then. When you're ready, En. I'm right here with ya." Jack assured him, kissing his cheek gently while Ennis focused on delivering their daughter.

Not fifteen minutes later, Jack caught his little baby girl as she entered the world.

"Here she is..." He smiled brightly as he lifted her up and placed her in Ennis's waiting arms. "You did it."

Ennis had tears in his eyes, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

"Hey there Junior..." He muttered to the tiny fussing baby in his arms.

She was perfect.


End file.
